Artificial neural networks are processing devices that are somewhat modeled after the neural structure of a cerebral cortex. Neural networks perform a type of supervised learning, using known inputs and known outputs to develop a model to categorize, classify, or predict something about a future input. Neural networks are highly adaptable and thus have been employed in many different domains.